¡Ese maldito hueco!
by Soren429
Summary: Advertencia: DrossXDalas Dross promociona su novela por latinoamérica, coincidiendo con Dalas en Medellín. Hace décadas la ciudad era otra: campo de guerra de pandillas y carteles. Tras fachadas perfectamente normales se torturaba, descuartizaba y asesinaba con o sin motivo. Convencidos por cierto personaje, acceden a aventurarse en una de las casas donde "aún se escuchan gritos".
1. Chapter 1

Dross era la clase de persona con la que, una vez entablada confianza, se podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa.

Tenía la mitad de una vida ya recorrida, éxito y millones de fans a los que, sin saberlo, había educado por años. Sí, Dross suplía figuras paternas a granel. También era de esos rarísimos ejemplares que no pierden altura ni estilo al soltar una palabrota, o más bien: un rosario de putas, coños, vergas, cabezas de huevo, sopla pijas y un larguísimo y grueso etcétera.

El reciente éxito de su primera novela mantenía a Dross en estado de gracia, más o menos como Santa Teresa, y el recorrido promocional a lo largo y ancho de Latinoamérica, en las ciudades principales, no hacía sino emocionarlo más y más en un sempiterno orgasmo mental.

Próxima ciudad: Medellín.

La emoción era doble, pues un buen amigo: el rubio youtuber, gamer, actor y escritor: el gran Dalas, de DalasReview, coincidía en la ciudad por unos días.

Lindo, inteligente, honesto, en la lista contaba también fama, dinero y una novia tan guapa como guapa puede ser cualquiera de las modelos en la casa Dior. Dalas era el chico bueno, MUY bueno, según sus seguidoras, las psicópatas que querían sodomizarlo con dildos de catorce pulgadas y sin lubricante. Los dos mantenían una amistad basada en correspondencia y ocasionales llamadas.

El primer día fue una locura, como siempre. Era la cuarta ciudad en la gira y Dross aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar al entusiasmo, el calor de la gente.

Por supuesto, recordaba que tenía cuentas pendientes en la ciudad. Se le pasó por la cabeza más de una vez qué hacer si alguno de los subnormales apareciera o hiciera algo, pero no le dio muchas vueltas, estaba ahí por un motivo: promocionar su libro.

Caía la noche y la fila para autógrafos se extendía a lo lejos. Casi no sentía la diestra y el bolígrafo estaba tan pegado a sus dedos, como pegados tenía los huevos a los muslos. Ser gamer no lo prepara a uno para situaciones como esa. A un juego se le puede dar pause para pararse, estirar las piernas y acomodarse las bolas, ir al servicio y luego a la cocina para buscar un refresco.

El chico de la editorial que hacía de asistente le comentó que solo faltaban diez para terminar la jornada y que repartirían números para la mañana siguiente. Se veía muy cansado también.

Dross hubiese querido prestar más atención a las caras de los últimos chicos que se le acercaban, pero la energía de la juventud había dejado hace años sus huesos, tal vez consecuencia de pasar todo el rato frente al pc, teléfono o cámara. Pensaba para sí que lo siguiente sería cenar en el hotel, tomar una ducha y luego a la cama, sí señor.

La gente se dispersó, decepcionada a medias. El último de la fila ya no pasaba por muchacho. Era un tipo alto, llegando casi al metro ochenta de altura, cabello largo y negro que le caía por mechones a los lados de la cara. Lentes rectangulares con marcos gruesos y negros, a juego con el cabello, ojos ligeramente rasgados, vaqueros grises y una playera de Septic Flesh. Los músculos se notaban, no como a alguien que va religiosamente al gimnasio, más bien como uno que trabaja diario con la fuerza de sus brazos.

Llevaba la mentada novela y se le acercó con una sonrisa de esas que pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera. No por causar temor, ni mucho menos, era algo complicado de explicar. Incluso hubiera podido alterar los nervios de Dross de haberla visto, pero estaba muy cansado para captar el detalle.

-¿A quién se la dedico? –preguntó.

-A Mateo.

-¿Mateo…? –preguntó con la sonrisa más cordial que le permitía el cansancio - _¿Mateo qué?, carajo, ¡¿Mateo queeeé?!_ \- Preguntó mentalmente.

-Para Mateo, ex admin de Pika Fap. Con mucho amor, si es posible.

Dross levantó la mirada y en efecto: carne de gallina por medio segundo.

-¿Pero tú estás de coña? –tras las gafas oscuras su expresión era un poema. No, no se lo creía y más aún, sintió genuinas ganas de soltar un coñazo en la cara del crío por hacer bromas estúpidas.

-Pues si no me crees, allá. ¿Me lo firmas o no?


	2. Chapter 2

El club lucía bastante bien. Era uno de esos lugares que se encuentran en casi cualquier ciudad donde la cultura rock hubiese anidado un par de décadas. Desde Buenos Aires hasta el Caribe, pasando por los Andes y el Amazonas, un rocker siempre puede sentirse en casa cuando llega a un bar como el Shot Glass.

El lugar predilecto de los seguidores de la Old School, metaleros que se deshacen la colita anudada a la nuca en cuanto dan las seis y mudan el disfraz de oficinistas por camisetas negras con leyendas de bandas ultra conocidas, chamarras de cuero y quedan listos para salir de marcha.

Entrando al bar Dross sintió aligerar un poco el nudo que se le había hecho en el estómago desde que accedió a ir con Mateo al mentado bar.

Un par de cervezas nunca mataron a nadie, se dijo cuando el pelinegro lo propuso al terminar el evento.

Dross quería hacerse una idea sobre quién era Mateo, el tipo al que nunca pudo encarar como Dios manda y que tanto jaleo había armado con la página de mierda que era Pika Fap.

El tipo, por su lado, era divertido y un poco cínico. A lo largo del camino nunca se disculpó por las burlas ni los comentarios desagradables contra él ni su trabajo. Dross esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tendría que hacerlo sentado, pues este humano en particular llevaba una testa durísima sobre los hombros y rara vez se retractaba o arrepentía de algo.

No era un completo imbécil, como alguna vez se lo imaginó y disfrutaba del humor negro tanto como él.

Cuando le preguntó por qué hacía todo eso, desde asistir a la firma hasta invitarlo al bar, el pelinegro le respondió que era día festivo y no tenía nada más qué hacer.

Ni siquiera había leído el libro hasta esa tarde (en realidad compró un ejemplar ahí mismo y se lo terminó en la fila, esperando), y estaba dando una vuelta por el centro cuando vio la multitud frente a la librería. Entonces decidió postergar un poco la borrachera correspondiente al viernes.

Mateo le indicó que iría al servicio, que por favor se adelantara y pidiera algo. Fue muy cortés al hacerlo pasar por su cuenta, Dross lo reconoció mentalmente en dirección de la barra, tras la que una rubia oxigenada y muy voluptuosa, embutida en un top negro preparaba una bandeja de chupitos.

Iba tranquilo entre la gente, tratando de reconocer la banda que ambientaba el bar, cuando de repente lo invadió la sensación característica, especial y muy bochornosa de cuando a alguien se le ocurre comprobar la firmeza de las nalgas de uno con una palmada (y agarrada de paso), cargada de desfachatez.

Pese al impacto, que a Dross se le antojó catastrófico, escandaloso y mortal, nadie se dio cuenta. Por más disimulado esfuerzo que hizo el castaño en tratar de reconocer a la atrevida, no dio con ella.

Había mujeres en el bar, sí. No tantas como uno desearía y siempre resguardadas en los centros de las manadas bien abastecidas de testosterona, casi todas universitarias y muy ebrias. Descartado.

Entonces… ¿quién?

La idea de que pudiera ser un tipo lo pondría amarillo del asco, así que también quedó descartada.

Rojo de ira y vergüenza siguió el camino, se sentó en una butaca y le pidió dos cervezas a la pelirroja, teñida también, chica más delgada y menos generosa de formas que había tomado el lugar de la rubia en tanto entregaba los tragos en una mesa.

En eso llegó Mateo, retorciendo una toalla de papel entre las manos.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó.

-Nada.

-¿Y esa cara?

-La única que tengo.

La expresión de Dross bastaba para zanjar ahí y salir corriendo, pero Mateo siguió a la carga.

-Te ves como si acabaras de descubrir que la mina que te llevaste a la cama es en realidad un travesti-observó-. Y mandingo.

El comentario le hizo gracia y ayudó un poco a bajar el ardor que tenía en las orejas. Obviamente no le iba a contar al crío lo que había pasado, así que brindaron rápidamente en nombre suyo y siguieron con las cervezas.

Hasta el momento habían tratado puro formalismo. Que cómo estuvo el vuelo, si le gustaba o no el clima, qué le parecía la gente, y etcétera. Pero la escena había cambiado, así que el disparo se lanzó sin aviso.

-¿De qué viene tanto top 7? Extrañamos tu cara de… –Mateo se refrenó, iba a decir _tu cara de pajero cuarentón_ , pero algo de sensatez llevaba encima. Además, habló de nos, porque decirlo en primera persona sonaría extraordinariamente marica-. ¿Qué pasó con Dross?

-Dross es un personaje, yo soy Ángel David.

No quiso explayarse más y el punto se entendió bien. Todavía sentía el incómodo agarre en la posadera izquierda como un fantasma fastidioso. Mateo pidió otro par de Pilsen a la rubia que estaba de vuelta y que no se hizo de rogar para amenizar la conversa.

El castaño se dejó llevar por el clima del bar, terminando de convencerse que la idea no había sido mala.

La correspondiente explicación la había dado muchas veces y por varios medios. Fortuna para él, que siempre aspiró a más; desgracia para sus seguidores más antiguos, lo suficientemente listos para darse cuenta de que Dross no era más que una personaje (pese a lo bien y minuciosamente caracterizado); y como tal, debía morir antes de podrirse en vida y quedar en la nada. Como cierta leyenda que prefirió meterse un escopetazo por todo lo alto, antes de experimentar la repetición, el dolor de la decadencia y finalmente el olvido.

De lejos nadie lo vio venir, pues Dross fue lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo gradual. El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian. En termodinámica se denomina entropía. Pero a nadie le gusta que el tiempo pase y se desmenuce, que aparezcan arrugas y encanezca el cabello. La rutina crea ilusión de permanencia y por eso resulta tan atractiva.

Los días apacibles con Dross en la pantalla, llenando ese algo de vacío que todo espectador alberga muy adentro, habían terminado. Desde algún ángulo, la situación recordaba a cierta rima de Bécquer.

 _Esas, no volverán._

No. Esos días no volverán.

Tanto la rubia, cuyo nombre no había salido a colación, como Mateo, se esforzaron en pintar el cuadro más horroroso y perturbador de Medellín para el castaño, quien había leído crónicas en su juventud sobre la ciudad que en los ochentas había coronado con los índices más altos de inseguridad y violencia en el mundo.

Cuando niños con no menos de doce años encima montaban en motos y con revólveres cargados de balas calibre nueve y bendecidas previamente para no errar, salían a la calle para meter plomo en quien que se les hubiera encargado para ganar unos pesos. Hermanos, amigos y compañeros del oficio no estaban exentos de caer si alguien de arriba lo mandaba.

Era uno de los tópicos más sensibles, sí. Pero no el más impresionante.

A la sombra de cierto prominente narco (del cual se sospecha aún vive no obstante la información oficial), y otros tantos, muchas casas se habían convertido en centrales de interrogación y tortura, quizá no como La Cuarenta en Ciudad Trujillo en cuanto a bastedad y sofisticación, pero podían compararse tranquilamente en crueldad.

Mateo aseguraba conocer una edificación que había sido sede de toda suerte de atrocidades y había quedado maldita para la posteridad. La rubia hizo memoria y corroboró el dato, añadiendo en tono siniestro que algunas noches se podía escuchar voces gritando y llorando en el sitio.

Era de esperar que _Dross_ se interesara por el tema. La idea le fulminó la cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez podría ser el lugar y momento adecuados para ejercer su gusto por lo mórbido y perturbador de una forma diferente.

Casi una hora después la chica fue relevada por el dueño del bar, un sujeto algo extraño y celoso que llevaba observando un tiempo la conversación del trío.

Sin la chica, la charla perdió fluidez y decidieron irse. Entre los dos contaban una docena de cervezas y Dross se sentía algo desubicado, así que pidió a Mateo que hiciera el favor de acompañarlo hasta el hotel, el cual según observaron de camino, quedaba a catorce o quince bloques de distancia. El sujeto accedió, en parte decepcionado, pues había esperado algo más de resistencia en Dross. Él no se sentía más que un ligero mareo.

En el camino algo tambaleante, surgió la proposición.

-Mañana mi agenda concluye a las nueve. ¿Te interesa llevarme a esa casa de la que hablaban? ¿Se puede entrar?

-Se puede. Ajá… ¿Y qué gano yo?

Dross suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo?

-Pues no sé. ¿Qué quieres? Vienes y me ayudas de guía. Quisiera hacer un video comprobando ese lugar. Si quieres salir, mejor.

También mencionó que Dalas arribaría la mañana siguiente y daba la posibilidad de que también fuera él. Antes tenía que decirle, pero a Mateo le daba exactamente igual. A Dalas lo había visto en un par de videos, el español le sabía a poco. Personalmente prefería a Zorman, sin embargo terminó accediendo. No es como si tuviera algo más interesante que hacer. En cuanto a lo que quería… ya pensaría en algo.

Tarde ya en el hotel, menos mareado y mientras se secaba el cabello, Dross cavilaba. Bien pudo ser un accidente.

La mano de algún pendejo iba en camino al trasero de alguna chica y él se había cruzado en la trayectoria. La hipótesis colaba, pero entonces su alter ego tronó muy alto dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole:

¡SO MARICÓN! ¿PERO QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDES DE QUE TE MANOSEARON CON TODA LA INTENCIÓN?

Estaba maniatado respecto al tema. Nada como la voz de la consciencia abofeteando al que se niega a mirar lo evidente. De todas formas, aquello quedaría como un episodio de la vida privada de Dross. Nunca le había pasado antes, y probablemente no volvería a ocurrirle. Tal vez debía atesorar el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo ocurrió según estaba previsto. Dross había tenido una agradable cena con Dalas en el hotel donde el rubio le comentó que ni bien había salido del aeropuerto, fue conducido a una entrevista con cierto productor que, a pesar de estar envuelto en el desarrollo de una producción al más puro estilo narco (asunto que llevaba algunos años trayendo fama a Colombia por ser cuna de ciertas ilustrísimas leyendas de la droga), estaba muy interesado en ampliar horizontes con un nuevo proyecto. Le habían referido a Dalas como el "candidato ideal" para el protagónico, y al parecer necesitó confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

El tipo era algo mayor y no se fiaba de la confidencialidad en las comunicaciones electrónicas inmediatas, así que lo mandó a traer. La charla fue fructífera, sin pérdida, y Dalas estaba más que emocionado. El mentado proyecto parecía seguro.

Dross por su parte, escuchó al crio con atención. Referirle su rutina de ir de ciudad en ciudad recibiendo el amor de sus fans casi podría sonar pretencioso, así que mejor se apresuró a contarle sus planes para la noche.

-¿Ir con ese tipo a una casa embrujada? –inquirió el español.

-En pocas letras, sí-afirmó Dross.

-¿Y quieres ir exactamente por qué? Tú no crees en fruslerías.

-Es una buena historia. La rubia del bar dijo algo sobre canibalismo. Un tipo había practicado algo de magia con un paquete de polvo -la cara de mi-no-entender de Dalas le obligó a expresarse con más claridad- a ver, que lo llenó de azúcar impalpable y quiso hacerlo pasar por puro, quedando algunos millones de pesos a su favor. Resulta que la hija de este tipo era la preferida de turno del jefe del cártel de la Oficina de Envigado, y mera casualidad, le estaba poniendo los cuernos con un muchachito de por ahí. El jefe mató tres pájaros de un tiro: mandó a cocinar y servir al padre y al crío en una cena a la chica. No se lo dijo hasta la mañana siguiente, después de tirársela hasta por las orejas, supongo.

-¿En esa casa? –preguntó Dalas, levantando las cejas.

-Según dicen, sí. No fue el único descuartizado ahí.

-De acuerdo… muy perturbador.

Y así, quedó decidido. Alrededor de las nueve se encontraron con Mateo en el mismo bar de la noche anterior. Tomaron un par de cervezas para conocerse mejor y definir el procedimiento, solo entonces quedaron listos para la aventura.

Saliendo del bar Dross sufrió una suerte de _déjà vu_ : algún presente en el bar se había atrevido a palmearlo otra vez. Pese a la sorpresa, Dross reaccionó rápidamente y pudo atrapar la mano de quien lo acosaba, pero tuvo mala suerte, su agarre falló y quien haya sido pudo zafarse enseguida.

Sin embargo la impresión lo dejó en blanco. ¿Su mente le estaba jugando una broma? Lo que había sentido era la mano de un hombre, no cabía duda. Ninguna mujer lleva un reloj metálico tan grueso, y ese era el detalle menos obvio.

Nadie pareció notar el incidente, así que continuó con su camino luchando contra el rubor.

Dross llevaba en la maleta el equipo para filmación nocturna, suerte que era muy compacto, se resumía a una Sony que había llevado debido a alguna gracia de la providencia. Por su parte, Dalas llevaba una cámara normal y Mateo una gruesa linterna de mano.

Fueron en metro en dirección al occidente, deteniéndose en la estación Poblado y caminaron aproximadamente quince minutos. No hablaron mucho. Entre los tres había cierta aura extraña, como la repelencia que experimenta un campo magnético cuando se fuerza a unir dos, bueno, en este caso; tres polos de la misma carga.

La calle estaba limpia, solitaria. Todas las casas con sus ventanitas iluminadas, trasluciendo siluetas que iban de allí para acá. Era un vecindario muy apacible, no se veía como un lugar embrujado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la casa? –preguntó Dross con seriedad. Difícilmente había soltado más de tres frases en todo el camino.

-¿Casa? ¡Já! –se burló Mateo, quitándose los audífonos de las orejas-¿Cuál casa? ¡La casa es ese maldito hueco!

Los youtubers se miraron extrañados. Al frente, entre dos casitas perfectamente pintadas había un… ¿un hueco?

-Es como entrar al infierno, ya lo verán –les previno Mateo.

Cruzaron la calle y una vez frente a la entrada, dudaron. No es que tuvieran miedo de que hubiera alguien allí, porque realmente no lo había, como comprobarían más tarde; sino que para ser un lugar abandonado, estaba en un sector muy bonito.

-¿Y dices que aquí mataban gente? –preguntó Dross.

-No sólo eso. Las damas primero- dijo Mateo, haciendo notar que nadie se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Al final le tocó entrar a él. Encendió la linterna y sin amilanarse entró al recinto. Tuvo que pasar por lo menos un minuto para que Dross y Dalas se decidieran a entrar. Antes de filmar nada tenían que hacerse una idea de cómo era el sitio, si había algo interesante o no.

Dentro, sólo la linterna de Mateo servía para vislumbrar en silencio algún detalle. Miraban aquí y allá en la oscuridad atenuada por uno o dos haces de luz lunar que entraban a la edificación. De repente, la linterna de Mateo comenzó a fallar, la luz lechosa parpadeó un par de veces antes de morir.

-¿Eh? Esta porquería…-Mateo abrió la linterna y sacó un par de baterías enormes, sopesándolas en la mano, estaban muy ligeras- Hay que conseguir otras.

Trató de mirarlos, habían sacado los móviles para poder ver algo.

-En fin, debe haber una tienda abierta a esta hora. Regreso enseguida-Mateo los dejó, eran hombres grandes después de todo. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió sugerir que esperaran afuera, él no lo hubiera hecho.

-Este tío es todo un caso-mencionó Dalas. Alumbraba una pared desnuda con el teléfono, notando algunas manchas negruzcas.- _¿Eso podría ser sangre?_ \- inquirió en su fuero interno.

-Sí… y pensar que trató de joderme algunas veces- Dross observó que el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y mugre, había un desagüe en un extremo, notó también que en algunos sitios habían derribado paredes y que el olor a humedad no era del todo desagradable.

-Se nota que le faltan luces-, se burló Dalas. Los dos se carcajearon.

Entonces Dross se fijó en un destello que reflectó el reloj de Dalas contra sus ojos. La manilla del reloj era muy… ancha. Soltó la pregunta sin pensar.

-Dalas, tu… ¿llegaste esta mañana?

El rubio no respondió. Incluso en la oscuridad la mirada del castaño era difícil de eludir. Supo que esa no era realmente la pregunta cuando Dross le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

Definitivamente era el mismo.

-¿Tú me agarraste las…? No. No digas nada.

-Haces sentadillas con pesas, ¿verdad?- preguntó desvergonzadamente.

- _¿Qué demonios…?_

Dross se sintió muy confundido, como si un cortocircuito hubiera saboteado todos los axones en su cerebro. Sí, el término era confusión, pero poco tiempo tuvo para experimentarlo pues en seguida Dalas se lanzó a sus labios.

Quedó pasmado, eso no estaba pasando. Quiso creer que se habían quedado bebiendo en el bar hasta perder la consciencia, pero no: los labios de Dalas estaban ahí, demandando atención.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo sé que también quieres esto. No me engañas –dijo Dalas, tratando que Dross correspondiera al beso.

Lo cierto es que le traía ganas al rubio desde hace tiempo, y el ocasional vacile que emergía de sus conversaciones a larga distancia podía quedar mal entendido. Creyó que era algo pasajero, que la fijación se le bajaría y podrían ser amigos "normales", de esos que joden con mariconadas en son de broma de vez en cuando, como todos los hombres.

Una vez aclarado el panorama, Dross arremetió contra la boca del muchacho, saboreando con avidez cierto regusto a cerveza.

-Ah, ¡las cosas que me pones a hacer! –susurró contra el cuello de Dalas.

Todo en Dalas era suave. Desde el interior de su boca, pasando por su piel, su pelo… Dross disfrutó del tacto, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el calor que los envolvía.

Por un momento Dalas se distrajo con el cabello del castaño, era tan largo y realmente sedoso, ¿qué usaba? El de varias chicas con las que había estado tenía una textura más parecida a la de un montón de paja. Y hablando de paja, sus manos ya se habían colado en la ropa interior de Dross, desafiando antes hebilla, cierre y botones. El miembro preso en su mano estaba tan cálido, duro y palpitante como el propio. No perdió tiempo. Necesitaba algo de fricción para aliviar la urgencia, la ansiedad por el contacto que tanto tiempo había esperado.

Por su parte, Dross dominaba la boca del menor con destreza al tiempo que con rudas caricias exploraba espalda abajo, palpando, contorneado la silueta firme de Dalas. Lo que hacía con la lengua no era más que un adelanto de lo que vendría luego.

Tal vez el aspecto más atractivo de Dalas era su presteza. El llevar una chica a la cama, formalismos obvios aparte, demanda bastante tiempo, principalmente para "preparar el terreno". En contrapartida, los chicos están siempre a punto, basta un poco de faje para izar la bandera. Las palabras lindas y promesas de amor sobran.

Dross se tomó el atrevimiento de agarrar fuertemente los glúteos de Dalas, venganza natural por el bochorno al que había sido sometido antes, y atraer violentamente el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, logrando que sus erecciones se rozaran sin ningún escrúpulo por sobre las telas.

Dalas gimió entre besos, se sentía realmente bien estar de ese lado en la situación. Las manos de Dross estaban muy frías, pero no tardaron en calentarse. Dalas recibió el primer dedo con bastante dificultad, algo estaba muy seco ahí abajo, pero lo solucionaron con saliva. El segundo dolió un poco y segundos más tarde terminó soltando un grito que chocó contra las paredes enmohecidas y desnudas al tiempo que un aparatoso espasmo lo contorsionaba. No podía creer que Dross fuera tan cruel como para abrir así, de repente los dedos en su interior.

Dalas quería apresurar lo inevitable. Un fuerte ardor lo sofocaba y los deseos de su cuerpo clamaban, gritaban por ser satisfechos. Lo que nunca estimó es la diametral diferencia que existe entre un par de dedos haciendo travesuras con su próstata, por sí solos lo bastante gruesos para sacar lágrimas, y un miembro que por el tacto podría marcar de dieciocho a veinte centímetros. Del grosor mejor no hablar.

El autodenominado "maremoto erótico sexual" jadeaba entre besos y mordidas. Como macho que era, nunca podría permitirse los gemiditos que su compañero de juegos soltaba cada tanto. Se deshizo de los pantalones de Dalas, bonito modelo, pero estorbaban para lo que seguía. Posicionado entre los muslos del rubio, que había alcanzado a cruzar los tobillos por sobre la espalda baja del castaño, orientó la punta de su húmedo miembro en el orificio de Dalas.

-Ahora te vas a relajar, porque esto podría dolerte-le dijo al oído.

La penetración fue complicada. No sabría decir si Dalas fuese virgen por ahí, pero si realmente no lo era, entonces hacía bastante tiempo no se ejercitada de esa manera. Indudablemente el lubricante del profiláctico que Dross había alcanzado a ponerse antes de la entrada había ayudado.

El interior de Dalas estaba tan apretado y caliente que a Dross le resultó casi un sacrificio no comenzar a embestirlo frenéticamente. Entre el cuello y el hombro sentía los dientes de Dalas como un indicador de fuerza. No se le pasó por la cabeza que luego tendría que dormir de un solo lado.

Dalas se agarró de un tubo que sobresalía de la pared, liberando un poco del peso que ejercía sobre Dross, entonces él comenzó a retirar su miembro ¡con lo mucho que había costado meterlo!, para regresarlo otra vez con algo de brusquedad. Dalas lo sintió. Sus nervios lo traicionaron, pero conforme se repetía halló la gracia del asunto. Incluso la frecuencia aumentó cuando él mismo se decidió a mover las caderas, buscando ese punto que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Presión, fricción, calor… las condiciones perfectas para un buen polvo, y como lo bueno dura poco, en un segundo se fue todo al carajo.

Mateo había conseguido las baterías para la linterna y entró tarareando una canción de Guns and Roses.

-I used to love her, but I have to kill her… I have to put her ¡Six feet under in my backYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Tras el grito y ante la sordidez de la escena, las trémulas manos de Mateo dejaron caer la linterna. Diez segundos después el muchacho corría calle arriba en busca de algún bar de mala muerte para ahogar el mal recuerdo en etanol.

Mientras corría no podía quitarse la imagen de la retina. ¿Realmente tenía que haber apuntado el puto haz de la linterna hacia allá?

Maldita suerte. ¿Era ese su destino? ¡¿Ser traumatizado por un par de youtubers calenturientos?!

Dross estaba de espaldas, pero la cara de Dalas… ¡la cara de ese rubio! No lo conocía mucho, pero Dross debía estar haciendo un gran trabajo allí abajo. Mateo dejó correr libremente el morbo. La expresión del español se parecía mucho a la de cierto twink pelirrojo al cual había visto hace años en redtube siendo destrozado por un par de niggas a la vez. Pero regresando a la realidad, ¡¿qué carajos?! Los dejaba solos quince minutos, ¿y tenían que montarse como hámsters en una caja?

 _Notas:_

 _Me parece que he sido demasiado generosa con los personajes (ok, sólo con Dross… pero las medidas no las estimé yo, sino mi personaje invitado cuando este fanfic era un mero proyecto xD). He escrito casi todo el leemon escuchando a Fall out boy. Son fantásticos. Podría decir que es el mejor que escrito hasta el momento, pero luego recuerdo el de My Sweet Prince y no sé… guarda un sentimiento muy particular para mí, son contextos totalmente distintos. Hasta podría decir que este es exclusivamente calentura, nada de sentimientos profundos. Al final no me dio tanto asco como imaginé, me he cuajado de risa con estos dos._

 _Hacedme notar cualquier error, por favor. El capítulo se sube sin betear._


End file.
